The Shadow of a Rose
by disney365
Summary: Okay so Amy realizes that Shadow is much kinder than she percieved, and they begin to fall in love. Don't be intimidated by all the chapters, they're all pretty short, so its a fast read. Rated T for some language. Have fun! :D
1. Chapter 1

The Shadow of a Rose

Chapter One-

"For all the people on the planet. Give them a chance to be happy.

Sayonara, Shadow, the Hedgehog." The words kept repeating in his mind.

He had made a promise... and he still hadn't fulfilled it. He turned over

again. Why hadn't he just saved her instead? He didn't need to live. She

deserved it more. All he knew was to be vengeful. So lost... so lost in his

own mind. Why cou- "RINGGGGGGGGGG" "AH!" he yelled and fell out of

his bed. Who could be calling at this time? "He-hello?" "Hey." Replied a

feminine voice. "I can hear you tossing and turning in your bed from over

here. It's keeping me up." Rouge... of course. She had been calling him

non-stop for ages... it was getting irritating. "Uh.. okay. Sorry for keeping

you up." "Oh don't worry about it... I stay up late." He could almost see her

winking at her. He shuddered. "Um... yeah. Right. See you tomorrow."

"Okay Big Boy. Night." UGH. Did she have to keep being like that?? His

heart only belonged to one person... But she was dead. Just his luck.

Finally, sleep decided to take over, until his alarm woke him up. BZZZZ.

BZZZZZZZ. BZZZZZZZZZZ. Shadow woke up, turned off the alarm, and

looked in the mirror. The hours he had lost were showing on his face.

"damn..", Shadow muttered. He washed his face and headed out again.

With the light breeze brushing across his face, he looked over to where

Rouge was. She was hitting on Knuckles, and heavily. Knuckles wasn't

getting it. Was he that dense? Shadow chuckled to himself and walked

along. Later, he spotted Amy. Now, Amy was kind of odd, he had never

taken a liking to her, and in yet, it's not like he was against her either. She

just liked that stupid, arrogant, self-centered bastard. Whoa, slow down

there... "I'm not jealous", he told himself confidently. I just hate that blue

hedgehog... he always gets all the attention. Whatever.. Shadow decided

to go back to his place. "What is there to do outside anyways?" And just

as he was approaching his apartment, he felt a gust of wind against his

back. He turned around and saw Amy running to catch up to Tails. He

silently laughed, and entered his apartment again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Another night of restless slumber... left him moodier than the day before.

He exited out of his apartment to get some groceries and Rouge flew

down right in front of him. "So where do you think you're going?" Rouge

asked. "Just the grocery store, nothing special." Shadow replied, as he

attempted to turn away. "Mind if I accompany you?" Rouge added. "No,

but shouldn't you be with Knuckles?" Shadow asked, still trying to get rid

of her. "Aw, no, he's so dull and all he does is show off how strong he

thinks he is. It's quite entertaining actually." Rouge responded. "But aren't

you--" Rouge interrupted. "What? Going out? Together? Of course not.

He's not my type... " "Then what is?" Shadow asked. Rouge considered

this for a moment. "Well if this was high school.. let's categorize everyone.

Sonic and Knuckles are the Jocks. Tails and Cream are the nerds. Amy is

the cheerleader. I'm the sexy popular girl that everyone wants to be

friends with. You're the loner-" "Hey!!!" Shadow yelled. "Well, you gotta

admit it, you're not really part of 'The Group'" Rouge said. "Yeah... well... I

suppose." Shadow admitted. "And since you and I are exact opposites,

sexy & popular, loner & outcast.." Rouge went on. "We aren't exactly

opposites.." Shadow stated. "Yeah, well then who is?" Rouge said, lightly

placing her hand on his shoulder. Shadow decided not to answer that one.

He headed towards the grocery store. "Wait, I'm not finished talking to

you!!" Rouge shouted. "Well, I am" Shadow replied bluntly. Rouge

grabbed his arm. "Do you love me?" Shadow looked away. "Yeah… sure."

And he walked away. Rouge called out, "I love you too Shadow."

Shadow's ear twitched as he walked away. "Hmmmm... he is an

interesting one," Rouge thought to herself. She smiled slightly, before

turning away. Shadow finished up with the groceries, and began to head

home. He heard Sonic bitching about something, probably something very

trivial. He heard him mutter something about Amy, which immediately

caught his attention. Sonic ran off with Tails, and Amy appeared on the

horizon. As she ran past Shadow, he caught her dress collar and

attempted to stop her. Why he did that, he had no idea. The result: He

ripped her dress. Not much, just a little tear, but she was angry. "Crap"

Shadow thought to himself. "Why did I screw that up? hmmm... But if he

could just have managed to tear the dress a little more..." "-adow!" "Huh?"

Shadow blindly replied. "Jeez, you were majorly zoning out there." "Oh,

sorry." Shadow said, blushing slightly. Sonic managed to run back. "Amy

where'd you go?" Sonic asked. "Oh, nothing... Shadow ripped my dress a

bit. So Shadow, what were you thinking about?" "..." Shadow didn't want

her to know what he was thinking... then he blushed, very much. Sonic

noticed this, unlike the oblivious Amy, and shouted "You perv! Thinking

about what's UNDER the dress, huh!?" "Uhhh, noooo." Shadow looked

away from Amy. Amy walked away, looking disappointed. Probably with

him. Oh well. She was just an annoyance. Glad to be rid of her. Sonic

walked over to shadow, and whispered "haha, don't worry about it. That's

what I was thinking too." Shadow stared in awe as Sonic walked away

, and winked. "What a stupid ass-hole. How could anyone like such a

shallow hedgehog??" Shadow thought. Well, there was no denying... he

was jealous of all the attention Sonic got. Did he have to be like Sonic to

get anyone's attention? He sighed as he carried the groceries into the

house, in for another nocturnal night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Amy woke up with a start, ready for another day of chasing Sonic. She got

dressed, applied some mascara, and headed out. Today was Tuesday—

that meant that Sonic was most likely going to be at Tails' house, helping

to fix the Tornado II. She took the train to Tails' workshop and, of course,

as predicted, she saw a flash of blue run out. And the chase began.

Again. Did he just like torturing her, purposely forgetting her behind so she

would have to run after him? Jeez. How rude. Oh well... he was worth it.

While they were passing Shadow's apartment, she saw Sonic run into

Shadow. Shadow looked really pissed. As Amy was passing Shadow, she

thought she heard him sigh. Not just like, a sigh of frustration or anything,

but like, of... admiration almost? uh, whoa. How about no? Although it

was somewhat appealing to her that she now had a hedgehog gazing at

her. She went back to chasing Sonic. After chasing him around to where

Knuckles lived, she decided to take a break. "Hey Knux, mind if I stay

around here for a while?" Knuckles was obviously just kicking back and

relaxing. "Sure. Where's Sonic though? Shouldn't you be chasing him

around somewhere?" Amy thought about what she should say. She

decided on a risk-free answer. "No, that got boring after a while." "Yeah, I

was wondering when you'd give that up," Knuckles replied indecently.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. "Oh, nothing much, it's just... you can't

spend your entire life chasing the guy of your dreams. You're going to

eventually realize that you're not meant for each other and let him go."

Amy quickly went into denial. "But what if we are meant for each other he

just hasn't realized it yet?" "Well... I think it's just... time for you to move on. Find someone more... I don't know, your type. Like someone who's

strong, and can protect you." Suddenly Amy looked up into Knuckles' eyes

and realized, for the first time, how unbelievably deep and purple his eyes

were. Knuckles had such an intense gaze... it seemed to be looking right

through her. Knuckles slowly wrapped his arms around her and brought

her close. Amy could hear him breathing and it was making her slightly

uncomfortable. He began to kiss her, but she quickly pulled away. "Isn't

this wrong? I mean, you're going out with Rouge, and I'm obviously still in

love with Sonic, so please, let's not." Knuckles pulled away, looking

ashamed of himself and blushing. "Yeah, you're right. I can't believe I

almost did that... it's just... you're so pretty.." Amy hardened her gaze.

"Knuckles... I love you, but as a friend. I'm sorry. I should leave." She

headed toward the door, surprised at what had almost happened.

Knuckles grabbed her arm, and quickly kissed her. It was small and cute.

Knuckles blushed. "Sorry... I had to. I hope you understand that there has

always been a part of me that belonged to you." Amy looked into his sad,

begging eyes. "Sorry Knuckles... I just can't bear to leave things like this..

and I don't want to be the one to break you." She turned away and closed

the door. "Oh what a day..." Amy muttered. She sighed, and headed home

to think things over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Shadow woke up still feeling guilty about the dress. He went over to

apologize about it and offer to have it mended at an alteration store. He

had never done anything like this for anyone, but for some reason he felt

compelled to make it up to her. He walked over to her house, and when

she opened the door, her eyes were very red and puffy. Shadow was

shocked and asked what was wrong. "aaa-hhh it's nothing m-much. I-i

just... " and she broke down. "I feel so guilty-" Shadow butted in. "What

happened?" Amy sighed. The truth would have to come out sometime.

Why not now? "W-ell... see... yesterday, Knuckles and I kissed even

though I thought he was going out with Rouge, and I love Sonic... so now i

feel so bad..." a small tear slid silently down her cheek. Shadow decided

to softly wipe it away, even though it was completely against his nature.

He hugged her and comforted her, although he felt very awkward the

whole time. After a while, Amy fell asleep on the couch. Shadow laid her

softly onto her bed, so as not to stir her, and put a blanket on her. He

figured he should stay and watch over her for the night. So he pulled up a

chair, and eventually fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

Amy woke up, and didn't remember how she got into her bed. Then she

spotted Shadow, snoring, on one of her dining room chairs. "Awww" she

thought to herself. "He stayed here the whole night with me? And he put

me to bed? That seems so unlike him... he's much kinder than I ever

expected. Maybe he's different..." She felt herself blush, and got out of

bed. She took a shower and washed her face, and by the time she got

out, he was up. "Hey," She breathed. "Ummmm hi." Shadow thought to

himself, "Uhhhh awkward!!" "Thank you for staying here with me. I really

appreciate it... it means a lot to me." Amy said. She looked up into his

eyes and smiled. He blushed slightly and turned away. "Yeah, whatever.

I'm gonna go now. I need to buy... uh, stuff." He exited out the door

without another word. Shadow muttered, "Smooth." He sighed, and

started walking to his apartment. Back at Amy's house, Amy had decided

that she wanted to thank him somehow. She looked for anything that

might be appealing to Shadow, but everything was either pink or had

ribbons on it. "I will find a way to thank him. It most likely would end up in

something non-material. She got ready, and went off to ask Tails for any

tips on what she should do for Shadow. Tails wasn't working on the

Tornado to her surprise. Instead he was reading a book on flirting. "Uh,

Tails, why are you reading THAT?" Tails quickly closed the book and

turned red. "U-uhhhh... well... eh nothing. I was just trying to find out how

to impress Cream. Heh, pretty pathetic, huh?" "What? No, I completely

understand where you're coming from." Tails looked up. "Really? Cream

doesn't understand though. I mean, she's like, 6." Amy tried to think of an

answer. "Well... she'll get older." Tails' tails drooped a bit. "So what did

you come here for anyways?" Amy had completely forgotten about what

she had wanted. "Oh, well, you see, umm... Shadow was really nice to me

and-" Tails interupted. "Shadow? Nice? Are you sure it wasn't Sonic with

paint on? I mean, Sonic... he's nice, heroic, strong-" "It seems someone

has a crush on Sonic." Tails quickly reciprocated. "What?? No... of..

course..not." Suddenly Amy was suspicous. Was Tails... gay? The

thought made her giggle. "Heh heh heh... uh, anyways," Amy said,

composing herself, "Shadow was very nice to me and well, I wanted to

find some way to repay him. Everything in my house is pink, so I couldn't

give him anything... I was wondering if you had anything that might spark

his interest." Tails thought for a minute, and said," Eh, not really. But I do

have an idea." He pulled out a sheet of paper. "I got this in the mail. It's

two tickets to this like, dance club thing. I don't really want to go, since

Cream is too young, and Sonic doesn't-" Tails stopped and turned red

again. "Uh, I mean, like, hang out... as friends." Amy looked at him slyly.

"Riiight. So you're saying that you want me to take Shadow out?" Tails

nodded. "Well, he barely gets out, so this would be a nice experience for

him." Amy considered it and took the tickets. "Thanks Tails. I may use

them." Tails waved, and Amy left. Amy thought about asking Shadow, but

couldn't decide whether or not she should.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six-

Shadow was still thinking about what had happened. Had the news

already gotten to Sonic? What was his reaction. Rouge WAS going out

with Knuckles, so she was cheating on him. With himself. God, this was

turning into a love... square. Heh. Whatever. But he could only love

Maria. So that's a wrap on that. "Mail Call!" Hmm, that was odd. He never

got mail... oh well. He checked his mail box. There was a pink envelope.

From Amy. Oh god. He slowly opened it. It was heavily perfumed and

read:

_Dear Shadow,_

_I would like to thank you for coming to my aid in my time of need. Your presence and comfort really made the difference._

_Today, I feel 100 better, because you were there! So, please accept on my behalf, an invitation to the new dancing club._

_It opens on Thursday, so I would be honored if you came to accompany me for a night of fun!!_

_Yours truly,_

_Amy Rose_

Well, well, well. What should he say? He didn't necessarily want to go,

and in yet, he knew he should accept. It would be rude to reject her offer,

especially because it had come in such a formal way. He sighed, tucked

the envelope away, and headed towards Rouge's. It was almost as if she

had been waiting for him to show up, because when she opened the door,

it seemed like she had just been sitting around. "Where's Knuckles?"

Shadow asked. "Oh him? Didn't I tell you we weren't going out?" Rouge

snapped. "Uhh yeah, but Amy said you were, and stuff..." Shadow

stuttered. Rouge looked at him surprisingly, then said, "Well I'm sure

you've heard what happened now..." "Yeah I did. But it shouldn't matter

since you aren't going out right?" Rouge looked beat. "Well... see. We

kinda were going out. But I liked you. So I decided not to tell you. But now

I know that Knuckles likes Amy. So I suppose I like you more." Shadow

considered this, and said, "But wouldn't that be loving me just to get back

at him?" Rouge was very quiet for a while. Shadow looked around

uncomfortably. Rouge asked, "You were lying that day when you said you

loved me didn't you? I meant what I said." Shadow looked away. "Why

should it matter anyways? I never meant anything to you, and you're just

pretending to love me." He quickly stood up, and exited. "So that was a bit

cold. Whatever," he muttered to himself as he walked over to his

apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven-

Amy was surprised when she got a confirmation letter from Shadow

through the post. It read, "Yeah. –Shadow" Sure, it wasn't much, but at

least he had accepted. It was already Friday, so Amy put on a very flirty

cocktail dress, put on some make-up, did her hair nicely, and primped up.

At around seven, the doorbell rang. Shadow was wearing nice pants with

a black shirt. "Hey," she said. "Hi." Was his reply. He escorted her out to

the car, and there they went. By about eleven, they had talked for a long

time and gotten to know each other pretty well. Shadow was a lot more

sensitive and nice than she had thought. Amy had ordered one too many

cosmopolitans and Shadow was pretty filled up with beer, but Amy's

favorite song came on, and she had finally persuaded him to dance.

Maybe it was the music, or the alcohol, but for some reason unknown to

her, Shadow looked very inviting to her as they danced. She placed her

arms gently around his neck as he held onto her waist. They danced

slowly, and it felt right. Amy was a bit taken aback by this… attraction she

seemed to have towards a hedgehog who was once on the same side as

the man who wanted her & sonic dead. As the beat bounced on, they

grew closer and they closed their eyes. This was about the moment, right?

Amy thought to herself. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes,

which had opened as well. Slowly, she began to kiss him. He seemed a

bit shy at first, but he didn't pull away. Eventually he did and said, "But you

love Sonic-" "Not anymore" Amy fought back, and pulled him in for another

kiss. Little did they know, Tails was watching the entire time, and come

morning, Sonic would know every little last detail about what had

happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight-

Shadow woke up after hitting the snooze button multiple times. He had a

huge hangover from last night's party, which seemed like a dream to him.

A dream he couldn't remember. Had he really kissed Amy? Or more like

she kissed him. Did that mean she loved him? Or was it all of those

Cosmos? His brow furrowed in confusion, and he heard a knock on the

door. As he opened it, something blue rushed in. "I swear I'm gonna kick

your ass and-" Sonic started. "Nooooo Sonic!!" Tails yelled as he flew in.

As the blue hedgehog and fox argued, Shadow quietly backed out into the

bathroom to wash his face. He looked into the mirror. "Oh yeah. Definitely

a hangover. A bad one too." Shadow groaned and washed his face. He

re-entered the room where Sonic and Tails had taken a seat on his couch.

"What a lovely couple," Shadow muttered as he passed by them.

"WHAT??" Sonic yelled in frustration as Tails blushed. Shadow chuckled

and headed into the kitchen. "I think we have some things to discuss,"

Sonic stated. "Oh yeah? About what?" Shadow innocently replied. "That

nonchalant act doesn't fool me. You know damn well what I'm talking

about," Sonic argued. "This has something to do with Amy doesn't it? And

what happened last night?" Shadow inquired. "Yes. It does." Sonic replied

confidently. "Well, you should tell me, cause I don't remember a thing."

Shadow said, then shrugged. "What do you mean?" Tails asked. "One too

many beers? I suppose I should've stopped you-" "You mean you were

there?" Shadow asked. "Of course I was there. All of the heroes were

invited, I gave Amy mine, but I got two other invites in the mail. Sonic

didn't go because he's too stubborn and 'busy'." Tails replied. "Alright fox

boy, then tell me what happened." Shadow was curious to know what he

had done to make Sonic so mad. It was funny. "Well, you guys were

drinking pretty heavily and talking for about... eh, three hours. Then Amy's

favorite song came on and you two began to dance-" "I DANCED?"

Shadow yelled. "Yeah. Probably the alcohol. Anyways, she kissed you.

Twice. You two seemed to be getting pretty close, if you ask me." Shadow

thought about this for a while, until Sonic broke the silence. "So you got

anything to say?" "….. looks like I've got your girl," Shadow replied, with

an evil-but-sexy smile. "And get out of my apartment." They began to

leave, when Sonic muttered, "I'll get him." Tails nodded and they were off.

"What a morning," Shadow thought. "Oh well." He thought about Amy and

began to feel all squirmy. "I don't love her." He confidently told himself. Or

maybe he does…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine-

Amy made her descision—she loved Shadow. It was that intense gaze,

the way he held her, the kiss that they shared. But there was no denying

it—their happiness would not come easily. First, there was Sonic. There

had always been a little something between them, and the rivalry between

Sonic and Shadow. So Sonic probably wouldn't let it go quickly. Then,

there was Knuckles. She hadn't spoken to him since his confession—it

was the awkwardness. And Rouge seemed to like Shadow… So that

could get sticky. How she got herself into this mess, she didn't know. And

she wasn't even sure if Shadow's feelings were even half as strong as

hers. She would have to find out somehow. So, she decided to go talk to

Rouge. Even though she seemed to like Shadow, she was the only one

that would understand her feelings. When Rouge admitted her into the

house, Amy took a seat. "So what's up?" Rouge asked. "I'm just having a

little trouble…" Amy replied. "With Sonic?" "Someone a bit different that

him.." Amy felt uncomfortable. "Did you hook up with Knuckles again?"

Rouge asked. "NO. uh, no. I haven't talked to him since.. well you know. I

mean Shadow." Rouge looked kind of angry. "What about him?" "I think

I'm falling in love." It was that simple. Rouge's ear twitched. "So you're

trying to get him too are you? First Knuckles, now Shadow… do you mean

to do this to me? Am I going to have to end up with Sonic?" Rouge yelled,

voice rising. "No, of course I don't mean to do this. Knuckles loved me.

But I figured out this morning that I love Shadow…" "Get out." "What?"

Amy asked. "You heard me. GET OUT." Rouge snarled. Amy quickly got

up and left. The door shut behind her. "Well there goes that idea," Amy

thought, as she walked down the street.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten-

"So Amy likes Shadow now does she?" Rouge angrily thought. She could

feel the flames of hatred burning through her. "That little bitch! She taking

all the good ones! I'll have to end up with Sonic… or worse…. Tails." She

shuddered at the thought. "Wait! Shadow doesn't necessarily love her

back! I must find out the truth, now." Rouge thought the plan out quickly,

and was gone. She knocked on Shadow's apartment door and it took him

a while to get there. "Uh sorry it took so long, I fell asleep again.." Shadow

said quickly, his voice cracking a bit. "No problem. Why were you asleep

at 12:30? Did you score last night or something?" "What? NO. I just have

a huge hangover." Rouge laughed. "Don't worry I was just joking. I do

have something to ask you though." Shadow looked at her oddly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Do you… in any way… love Amy Rose?" She looked straight into

his eyes, and he looked away. "Why… why do you ask?" He stammered.

"Well, just out of curiosity, I suppose. And maybe something else if you

answer the question." Rouge looked very serious. Shadow turned away.

"This is irrelevant and does not matter at the moment." Rouge grabbed his

arm. "It does to me. Answer the question. If it isn't irrelevant, then why is it

so hard to answer?" Shadow thought for a bit. "I.. honestly… don't know.

It's confusing, so there." Rouge loosened her grip. "Still not the answer I

wanted… Cause I love you. I gave you my heart, and that was a mistake.

Maybe the biggest mistake I've ever made, other than going out with

Knuckles. With you, I feel like I'm walking on hot coals here!" She threw

his arm aside. "What's your problem anyways?? You love her! I can tell!"

Angry tears slid down her cheeks. She stormed out and slammed the

door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven-

Shadow was surprised at the reaction Rouge had given him. He was

definitely taken aback. If she had asked the same question about herself,

would he have paused and stammered as much? Maybe he did love

Amy… There wasn't any way to be sure. He headed over to Tails' for

some information. Tails paused a bit, before letting him in. And he couldn't

blame him. "So… what do you want?" Tails asked. "Information. About last

night." Tails didn't look very surprised, almost like he had been expecting

to be asked this. "Uh, okay, what do you want to know?" "Well, when I was

dancing, did Amy look at me like she was…" "In love?" Tails interrupted.

"Uhhh yeah." Shadow said, uncomfortably, and blushing. "Well… she had

the whole googly-eyes thing going on, so I believe so. Yes, it did look like

she was in love." Two giant weights seemed to be lifted off his shoulders.

The smartest kid in town, or maybe the world, made a theory that she

loved him. So it was probable. Shadow didn't want to let his guard down,

so he added, "You just want Sonic for yourself." Tails blushed, but didn't

reply to that. "You looked pretty in love too." Tails added.

Shadow looked up in half-disbelief. "I-i… uhh…" And went quiet. Tails

understood. Just as any scientist probably would. Shadow did love her,

but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He could only admit love for Maria

because she was dead. He might be able to tell Amy, but how? It wasn't

like something you could just come out and say. It was something….

Special, but hopefully easy to understand. He didn't want to take the

chance, and in yet, he had to know.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve-

Amy was just lofting around her house, thinking about Shadow and

Rouge, until a loud knock interrupted her train of thought. It was Rouge,

and she looked _pissed. _"What is your problem??" she yelled. "I love and I

tell him and I comfort and he still loves you more than me!!" Amy was in

shock. Was she talking about Shadow? Or… Knuckles? Rouge was

crying loudly, and she could barely hear herself think. "What do you have

that I don't have?? Shadow loves you more than me…." Rouge yelled.

"Shadow… loves… me?" Amy stammered. "What?? Are you deaf? So just

go get him before I do……" More crying. Amy got her things and headed

out the door. She began to run to Shadow's apartment. She opened the

door without knocking. He wasn't there. So she ran to Sonic's. Not there.

So she sped full-out to Tails' house. There he was, looking frustrated and

tired. She ran through the door, past Tails, and kissed Shadow. "Wha-

what are you doing here?" Shadow asked. "I love you… and I'm so sorry

for everything I've put you through." "It doesn't matter," Shadow simply

replied. So after a reunion, they went back to Shadow's apartment. Before

they entered, though, Shadow held Amy's hand and said, "I'm never

letting you go, no matter what." And she looked into his eyes, and knew

he meant it. They kissed again, just as Sonic was passing by. "HEY! What

do you think you're doing??" Sonic yelled. "I love him." Amy replied. And

they shut the door in Sonic's face.


	13. Epilouge

Epilouge.

So Amy ended up with Shadow, Rouge ended up with Knuckles(much to

their dismay, at first) and Tails got his wish and ended up with who he

wanted. ;) hahahaha!! Hope you liked it!


End file.
